Getting Through the Storm
by StormLover
Summary: In this sequel to Lost Girls, read to see how life had changed in the lives of Ororo and Anna. Set five years after Lost Girls. RoLo, OCs, and Romy. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ororo

Ororo looked out over the lake from the kitchen window. She smiled before returning to the work in front of her. She was programming the boxes for Logan's big surprise. Designed by Hank, the lightweight boxes were like mini safes and could be used for nearly anything. Tonight, they would be used to share what she hoped was some good news with Logan. Touching her flat stomach, she imagined that her unborn child could feel her touch.

Smiling to herself, memories of their five year marriage filled her mind. She remembered Logan's graduation day and the month long vacation that served as their honeymoon and his graduation present. They'd spent the month traveling all over Canada. Other than their wedding day, she had never seen him as happy as he was they arrived at the home of the people he considered his foster parents. Vernon and Mary Johns, both in their mid-fifties, were still young at heart and moved like they were 10 years younger. Happy to be "home", she and Logan spent nearly two weeks with the Johns, with the promise before they left to make the trip an annual event. The Johns in return would do the same. As they drove away that day, she couldn't help but feel that she had gained another loving family and for an orphan like herself, that was the best thing anyone could give her.

She smiled as she moved around the table, her heart rejoicing at the fact that her little one would have more family that he or she would know what to do with. And for that, she was especially thankful, and letting God know through a quick prayer of thanks. Finishing another box, her thoughts moved to another day early in their marriage when things had taken an interesting turn.

The letter they had been waiting for what seemed like forever had finally arrived. Ororo and Logan took Dominique out on their weekly outing. When they returned home, they took him to their favorite spot near the lake.

"You got a letter today, kiddo," Logan had said, setting the stage.

"Really? What it say?" Dominique asked, looking back at him quizzically from his place near the shore where he was skipping rocks.

"Come and see," he replied, causing Ororo to laugh at his impatient reply as she sat next to him. She knew he was nervous and excited.

"Do I have too?" Dominique whined, effectively drawing from Logan the response he wanted.

"Boy, if you don't," Logan began but stopped when he saw Dominique's smirk, a good imitation of Logan's.

"Gotcha," Dominique told him laughing as he sat beside Ororo on the blanket, cuddling up next to her, making her laugh as she put an arm around him.

"Ro, you betta get ya boy," Logan growled playfully, knowing that Dominique had gotten him good.

"My name is west and I ain't in this mess," she had replied. Feeling the change in the mood, she looked down at Dominique as he silently read the letter. She'd noticed a drop of moisture on the letter and knew that it hadn't rained. She didn't have to wait long to determine the source. Dominique looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked them, "You're really adopting me?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

Dominique, now ten years old, sobbed for the first time in two years since the day he thought they were sending Ororo away. Ororo engulfed the trembling boy in her arms, whispering comforting words to him as Logan joined them, wrapping them both in his arms, completing the circle. After a moment, he moved, and Ororo loosened her embrace so that he could look in their face.

"Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse from crying.

"We love you, Dominique," she whispered before kissing his head as he snuggled down in their shared embrace.

Life for them after that day had never been a dull moment. _Nothing like having a rambunctious 10 year old and a 19 year male under the same roof_, she remembered thinking on many occasions. One trying to assert his place as the alpha male and the other just being a kid. Either way, there were some days that she didn't think their house would survive.

Their house. Even after five years, she still felt chills when she said the words. They celebrated their first anniversary by moving into their new home. Logan carried her across the threshold of their six bedroom, 6 bath house, complete with a family room, formal dining room, full basement, two car garage and deck that ran the length of the back of the house.

The house, though thought to be a bit much for a small family, served as a home away for their friends as well. So there were times when the house was overflowing with people, especially during major sporting events.

The basement ran the full length of the house and had become out of necessity, the man cave that was shared by her husband and her son. Even with two bedrooms and 2 baths, and ton of open space, it still wasn't enough room for two alphas males.

On one occasion, frustrated, Ororo left them to their devices after trying to make sense of a nonsensical argument the two were having. Throwing up her hands in defeat, she left them at it and after a while, she heard footsteps on the stairs as she stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touch on dinner. They came in without a word and took their places. When asked about the incident, they assured her it had been resolved and since that day, things were calmer.

Getting to her feet, she went over to grab a bottle of water, suddenly thirsty. Taking her seat again, her mind continued its trip down memory lane, this time remembering the couple's first major blow up and the resulting fallout. Like all couples, they had had their ups and downs, though more ups than downs. Their youth coupled with their work had begun to take a toll on them.

Ororo became worried about Logan when he started hanging out at bars at night and coming back home in the wee hours of the morning, with tears in his clothes. After the third time, she confronted him and they had a huge argument with him yelling at her for the very first time. She became so upset that a fierce some waterspout formed over the lake near their home, heading toward it. With some assistance from the Professor, she was able to stop it before it could do much damage.

As expected, the team raced toward the boathouse to see what was wrong. After hearing Ororo's tearful recollection of the events, Anna took it upon herself to confront Logan who lashed out at her. Her new boyfriend Brandis came to her rescue and a fight ensued. It took Remy, Scott, and Jibril to pull the combatants apart. Relationships between the teammates became strained and were so until a mission that went wrong helped to put everything in prospective. After almost losing her life, Ororo was happy when her husband and sister came to her and the discussion they held helped to savage their relationships.

They agreed from that point on to not interfere in the other's relationship, to allow the couple to work out things between the two of them and for those on the outside to just be there when needed. _So far, the truce had worked and all seemed right in their world, except for the Anna, Brandis, and Jibril love triangle but that was a thought for another day_, she thought, shaking her head at her sister's stubbornness.

Sighing, she looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to get ready. She said a prayer as she made her way to her bedroom, asking God to help the surprise go off without a hitch.

Days later, when Ororo remembered her prayer, she wondered if God had heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Logan

Logan, tired from his Danger Room sessions, stopped in the dining room to see if Ro and the squirt were ready to make their way home. Though he loved his teammates, he loved his solitude more, or at least as much solitude one could get with a wife and kid. _Kid_, he thought as he walked through the crowded room to the table where his sister, her new boyfriend, his son, and his best friend sat.

He still struggled with the thought that he was officially someone's guardian. He had his reservations at first when Ro approached him with the idea but he quickly warmed up to it after Ro's very convincing argument. The passionate lovemaking session in the woods helped to seal the deal. Even so, he had still worried about it but now, after 4 years, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, including the times when he wanted to strangle the kid but that's just life, right?

Logan looked around again just to confirm what his nose told him, Ro wasn't there.

"Hey Logan. How's it going?"Anna asked, as she glanced up from feeding Brandis a grape, much to her tablemates' dismay.

"It's going. Hey squirt. Know where yer mom is?"

"She went home. She said to tell you to meet her there," he replied, glancing up with a mischievous smile on his face.

_Uh oh_, Logan thought, _something's up_. "She sick or something?" he asked, turning his attention to Remy who just watched everything silently.

"Nah, mon ami. She just needed a minute to 'erself," Remy replied, "She even left the squirt in Remy and Rogue's care tonight. What do ya say, squirt. Ya done wit ya dinner?"

Logan looked at his friend in surprise. Normally, Ro would let him know when she was leaving the squirt with their friends. "Remy, what's going on? Something I need to know about Ro?" he asked, concerned.

"Non. She be fine. Don't worry," he told him, getting to his feet. Leaning down and covering the squirt's ears, he whispered, "She wanted to have some quiet time without da kid."

Logan, getting the message, nodded. "Hey squirt. Don't give the Cajun and Rogue a hard time, alright?" he told him, holding his hand out for a fist pound.

"Okay," Nique responded, bumping his fist against Logan's.

"Ya remember the drill right?"

"Yeah. Do what they say the first time and no talking back. If something happens, call your cells. Got it, Dad," Nique replied dryly, making the others laugh.

"Alright. Just checking. See ya guys tomorrow," Logan replied, heading out the patio door, making his way to the walkway that would take him to his house.

After he crested the slight hill, his senses went on alert. He sniffed deeply and slightly relaxed as he recognized the scent.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Bets?" he called out as she emerged from the shadows and fell in front of him from one of the low branches of a nearby oak.

"Is that even possible?" she asked, standing from her landing.

Logan's eyes did a quick, appreciative glance over her body, admiring the way it filled out the cat suit she wore.

"Something ya need, Bets?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is," she said, closing the distance between them.

The beast within growled at the closeness of the female that wasn't its mate but the man stood frozen, his mind telling him to move back but his body refusing to respond.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as her lips descended on his. When they touched, the beast roared, pulled the man from his trance. His senses, still alert to their surroundings, caught the unmistakable scent. He jerked away from Betsy's touch and turned, his heart dropping at the sight of his wife's face. Without a word, she took to the skies, heading to the mansion.

"What the fuck, Bets? What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan asked, pushing her back and angrily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Taking the initiative," she replied simply, not fazed by his angry display, taking a step closer, "The way I see it Logan, you need a woman who compliments you in every way. And from where I'm standing, Ro doesn't have what it takes to handle a man like you."

Logan gazed at his teammate, his anger rising. In the moment he stood there glaring at her, he remembered all the looks, the innuendos, the comments, and the brushes against him. He remembered the comments he had heard as he walked past doors and areas where she and her friend would be talking. All of it, he ignored, knowing that she wanted to get a rise out of him, literally and figuratively but he refused to give her the satisfaction.

It dawned on him that she had planned this and now that she had created a situation between him and his wife, she was hoping to capitalize on it. _This bitch didn't know him very well at all_, he thought, a small smile creasing his face, becoming a feral grin.

"So ya thought ya would come and show me that ya could handle a man like me," he replied, his voice deep, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Mmm, now you're seeing it my way," she replied taking the liberty to touch his chest, slowly running her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He cringed inwardly and fought back the beast that strained against his mental block, ready to take the female out who had spoken about its mate. With supernatural speed, Logan had her up against a tree with his claws embedded in the tree on either side of her body.

"Let me clear one fuckin' thing up for ya right now. Ororo is my wife and nothing you or anybody else can do is going to change that or how I feel about 'er," he said snarled, inches from her face.

After a moment, he retracted his claws and set her roughly on the ground, "Now since we teammates, I'm gonna overlook this serious lapse in judgment. But if ya want to continue living, I advise ya to keep your fuckin' hands to yerself and keep me and Ro's name out ya mouth." He stood there for a moment taking in her surprised look and quick nod, confirming that she understood what he told her. Satisfied, Logan pulled away from and without a backwards glance, headed to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Storm

As he walked, he fought the red twinge in his eyesight, the beast's way of letting the man know that his presence was very near. Logan knew he needed to calm down before he confronted Ro. Slowing his progress, he couldn't help but remember a conversation they had one day soon after Betsy's arrival to the mansion.

They were walking home from the mansion after the celebratory dinner they threw to welcome the two newest members of the team, Elizabeth Braddock and Warren Worthington III. Better known as Psylocke and Angel respectively, they had joined the Team two weeks ago. They arrived at the mansion together in the Blackbird, after having been picked up by Logan, Scott and Jean.

Upon their arrival to the mansion, the full team was assembled to meet with them. Due to a pseudo emergency with Dominique, Ororo wasn't present when the introductions were made. The newest members of the Team were taken on a tour of the mansion and the grounds, led by Remy and Rogue. When they arrived at the dining room, they encountered Ro and Nique.

From what Ro told him, Bets as he nicknamed her, mistook her for the maid, even going so far as to call her that and Nique hit the roof.

"Ro ain't no damn maid," he said angrily, turning to face the shocked adults.

She told him she had to take him aside and talk to him to get him to calm down. Despite the situation, he chuckled at the thought, knowing that Nique was just as protective of Ro as he was. That protectiveness had led to many disagreements between the two but they always go over it because of their shared love of the white haired beauty.

_Damn_, he thought, running his hand through his longer than normal black hair. He should have seen the incident coming but he was in denial about what was so obvious. He remembered the day Bets had come to him to ask for extra training sessions since she wanted to fine tune her combat skills after having heard that he was the one who could help her do it.

Ororo, knowing how he enjoyed training and sparring, didn't discourage it though she had her suspicions. He could smell the anxiousness on her but when she didn't talk about it, he didn't press the issue.

As they made their way home the Friday after the first week of the extra training sessions, Ro told him she thought that Bets had a crush on him and was trying to take her place. Though she said it jokingly, he could tell she was serious and he spent the rest of the night reassuring her that she was the only woman for him.

_And now this shit happens_, he thought, reaching the back patio door that lead to the kitchen. He sniffed and picked up her scent. He followed it to Anna's bedroom. Knocking, he mentally prepared for the showdown he was sure was coming.

Anna opened the door, an angry scowl marring her features.

"What do you want?" she asked nastily.

He loved his sister in law, truly he did, but this wasn't the time to give him any shit.

"I know she's here Anna. Either let me in or tell 'er to come out," he told her simply.

He could tell she was trying to decide what to do. She was just as, if not more, protective of Ro as he and Nique were.

Yeah, the woman was well loved and there were many who would hurt someone if they hurt her. Unfortunately, Logan being the one who hurt her now had to deal with all these other people when he only one he wanted to talk to was his wife.

"Let him in, Anna," Ro called out from inside the room, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Um, this is my room, if you didn't notice," Anna replied saucily.

"Please," Ororo said, looking at her with defiant, teary eyes.

"Fine," Anna replied in a huff, "I'll go check on Nique." She headed out the door without a backward glance.

"So you finished your lip training session?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Baby, it wasn't what it looked like," he told her surprisingly calm. He hated to see the hurt in her eyes, especially when it was him who put it there.

"Really? You could have fooled me," she told him, laughing mirthlessly, "I think I know what a kiss looks like Logan and that's what you and Bets were doing."

"She kissed me," he said simply.

"Wow…she kissed me," she repeated, "Is that the best excuse you got?" She closed the distance between them. "When I asked you if you were happy with me last week and you said you were, was that a lie?"

"What? No. Why in the hell would ya ask me some shit like that?" he asked, his temper getting the best of him, "I told ya the truth, Ro. I don't want nobody but ya. I mean, think about it. Why would I bring 'er to the woods between the mansion and our house just so I could kiss 'er? Hell, if I wanted to cheat on ya it damn sure wouldn't be that close to home."

He realized his mistake once the words left his mouth.

"Yeah because that's what the Danger and Exercise Rooms are for, right?" she asked, "Is that the reason why you've been too tired to spend any time with me lately? Because you been fucking her?"

"Dammit, Ro. I ain't been with nobody but ya since we started dating," he replied, watching as her macho bravado started to fall away. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself. He hated to see her like that. "Baby, I have been tired but not because of that," he said gently, taking a step closer to her, "I guess I've doing too much."

"Don't know why you're tired when I'm the one having the baby," she said softly to herself, thinking out loud.

"Hold on, what did you just say?" he asked, not believing his ears.

She realized her mistake when she heard the question. Sighing, she looked up at him, a tear falling from her eye.

"I wanted to tell you in a different way but I'm pregnant," she told him, watching him closely for his reaction.

_Pregnant. Ro's pregnant. PREGNANT! OH MY GOD, MY WIFE'S PREGNANT!_

"Logan, say something," she said softly after watching his silent struggle.

"Are ya sure?" he asked lamely.

"What the fuck you mean, am I sure? Why in the hell would I sit here and tell you I'm pregnant if I wasn't?" she exploded, the anger from what she saw in the woods and the hormonal rollercoaster she was riding being released. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, bathing the mansion in its bright light.

"Baby, calm down. I'm sorry. I'm in shock," he replied quickly, going over to her, "Calm down before ya do something to the baby." Her body was crackling with the electricity that traveled across it, preventing him from touching her.

Being reminded of the baby, she closed her eyes and took a series of deep breaths to get her emotions and the weather under control. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the smiling, tear filled eyes of her husband.

"So you're happy about this?" she asked, reaching up and touching his face.

"Baby, happy doesn't even cover it," he replied, pulling her into a loving hug, "But ya've made me the happiest man in the world."

"So what about Betsy?" she asked, looking up from her place in his arms.

She felt his growl and saw the dark pools that were once grey when he looked down at her. "Not even an issue," he growled low, his voice a deeper timbre.

"So I don't have to worry about you going behind my back and trying to be with someone else?"

"Ro, we're stuck together remember?" he said, gazing down at her, "There ain't nothing Bets or any other chick can do to change that. Yer the only woman I want."

"And her lapse in judgment in kissing you is a one time thing right?" she asked, pulling away so she could look in his face.

"Yeah. We had a conversation about it and she understands where we stand," he replied.

"A conversation like the one I had with Emma?"

"Not quite but enough for her to know I'm not to be fucked with," he replied.

"And you are sure I have nothing to worry about?" she asked.

"Babe, if it happens again, I give ya permission to kick my ass into next week."

"Don't worry, we will," Anna replied, standing near the open door with Dominique, Remy and Rogue, making the couple laugh.

That night was the first and last time a woman tried anything with Logan. Once word got around about his "conversation" with Bets, he had officially become off limits (though the threats from Anna carried a bit of weight as well).

Eight and a half months later, Ororo gave birth to twin boys, David Munroe Xavier and Devon Vernon Xavier. Two years later, the couple welcomed twin girls, N'Dare Ethel Xavier and Nadya Mary Xavier. Immediately after she delivered the last baby, Ororo requested that Hank tie her tubes. When he looked up at Logan, the sound of thunder rumbled through the delivery room and he immediately got to work. And the family of seven lived happily ever after….at least until Anna became a runaway bride. But that's a story for another time!


End file.
